


To Learn, Water

by overlordy



Category: Abzu, Abzu (Video Game 2016), Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Gen, Near Drowning, bc why not, but they make it out ok, diver is nonbinary, diver teaches him, drifter cant swim, i cant believe this is the first fic in the tag, this is really short anyway, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifter faces his deep-seated apprehension towards water with the help of a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Learn, Water

**Author's Note:**

> nothing too fancy or anything but hey it's a start

Drifter stares apprehensively into the water, wringing his hands as he imagined sinking below the surface- as he had many times before. There aren’t many drifters who can’t swim- the occupation requires it on more than one occasion- but Drifter stubbornly refuses to learn, deciding it would be better to go about things the hard way.

The lithe being bobbing in the water chirps at him, like sonar, and beckons him forward. They make a show of diving beneath the calm blue surface, turning into a shadow beneath the waters as they dart around with practiced ease.

They surface again and watch him expectantly. “Show off,” he mumbles, edging away from the water’s edge. They chirp at him again, as if reprimanding, and swim closer. Their almond-shaped black eyes train on him, imploring.

Drifter scowls and accepts defeat, his fingers fumbling with the clasp of his cloaks as the being celebrates by performing a series of complicated flips and breaches. Drifter prays that he isn’t dragged to a watery grave.

Once he’s shed his boots and anything that could weigh him down- leaving him in his thin black shirt and leggings- they swim to the edge of the water and hold out one small hand. He stares at them for another few moments, reassessing the decision he made and wondering if it’s too late to back out.

He sighs and takes their hand. He sits on the edge of the water, holding onto them for dear life as he eases himself in. They’re strong- far stronger than they look- and they easily accept his weight, guiding him away from the edge while keeping his head above the surface. They chirp at him, soft and encouraging, eyes kind and patient, as Drifter frantically tries to get his bearings, fighting for control over his movements. He bobs clumsily just above the surface, his movements uncoordinated. They swim around him in circles, watching him carefully.

Drifter realizes with a start that they let him go and panic laces through his chest. His movements turn frantic and, suddenly, he’s underwater, his vision obscured by a murky blue that stings his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, feels two arms wrap around his midsection and haul him up.

He takes in a deep gasp of air, coughing. They chirp at him, as if asking if he’s alright, to which he responds with a husky  _ “Get me back to land.” _

They listen, keeping a tight hold around him as they swim backwards towards the shore. Drifter grasps at the ledge and hauls himself up, flopping onto his stomach. He could almost kiss the ground. Nice, steady, supportive ground.

He feels like a drowned rat.

He hears a soft beep and feels a reassuring pat against his arm. He turns his head to glare at them, but their eyes are wide and apologetic.

“That… could have gone worse.”

They giggle, the corners of their eyes crinkling in lieu of a smile. Drifter finds himself copying the expression. “Let’s try somewhere more shallow next time.”


End file.
